


frappuccino

by sapphirestark



Series: pete & thor explore new york [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, based on a post by @irondadtexts on tumblr, infinity war? never heard of her, spiderson, this is just overall wholesome okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirestark/pseuds/sapphirestark
Summary: Thor decides he should get to know the kid Tony keeps telling him about and signs Peter out of school to spend the day with him.





	frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit to Beth aka @irondadtexts on tumblr for coming up with the storyline - I only made very little tweaks. My fics probably don’t do justice to the awesomeness of her posts so even if you hate this story make sure to check out her account because it’s great! This may get a part two because the original tumblr post contained so many amazing ideas that I couldn’t manage to fit them all into this.

_“Could Peter Parker please make his way to the office? Peter Parker to the office, please.”_

Peter barely registered the announcement. He was sleepy and doing his utmost to at least stay awake during his chemistry class, which meant that he was staring at the board without reading what the teacher wrote on it, willing his eyes to stay open. After a few seconds, he noticed the unusual silence and was about to ask what exercise they were supposed to be doing when Ned elbowed him in the side.

„Ow! What -”

“Mr Parker, were you listening?” His chemistry teacher, an otherwise very nice woman, looked at him sternly from the front of the class. Of course he hadn’t been listening, but he couldn’t very well tell her that.

“Uh, I -” He looked to Ned, who, being the awesome best friend that he was, whispered: “The office, man!”

“Office? The show?” Somewhere deep under the tired fogginess of his brain, Peter realised it was highly unlikely that the matter of question was a TV show, which was further supported by Ned looking at him like he was insane.

“The _front office._ Go there. Now.”

Peter reached new levels of confusion. “Why? What -”

“Mr Parker!”, his teacher interrupted, now looking quite impatient.

“Yes, I’m going! I’m sorry, Mrs Hayden, I - I’ll just…” he trailed off, grabbing his backpack and beelining towards the door, trying to ignore the odd looks from his classmates he was definitely still getting. He desperately tried to think of any good reason why principal Morita would want to speak to him - had he broken any rules? Not that he could remember. Maybe he’d just forgotten a dentist appointment? But wouldn’t May have reminded him in the morning? Or maybe this was about all his absences from school - even though it seemed counterproductive to make him absent from class to scold him about not being in class. Or what if they’d noticed how tired he always was and they’d confront him about being Spiderman and -

“Mr Parker, come in.” He’d reached the front office and principal Morita called for him through the open door. Peter stepped through the secretary’s room into the office, only to be greeted with the sight of his principal behind his desk and -

“Thor?” Peter almost dropped his bag. He must be more tired than he thought he was — was he hallucinating Avengers in his principal’s office?

Thor looked extremely out of place, mainly because he was so tall that all of the furniture and principal Morita looked ridiculously tiny in comparison. At least he was wearing what could be considered normal attire - a plain grey shirt and jeans -, but he also carried a large yellow umbrella at his side for which Peter couldn’t imagine any valid purpose on this beautiful day in June.

“This, uh - gentleman has signed you out of school.” Principal Morita looked like he wasn’t happy about that fact, but not willing to argue with an Asgardian god who also happened to be an Avenger. Thor smiled and clapped principal Morita on the back, who in turn almost toppled over his desk and began coughing violently.

“Indeed, I have! Let us walk, Peter, we have matters to attend to!” He pointed the umbrella towards the exit and gently shoved Peter into that direction before turning back to Morita. “Farewell, good sir! I wish you a pleasant afternoon!” Morita spluttered a bit, but Thor didn’t wait for a reply and ducked through the doorway to the main hall.

“Uh -” Peter still wasn’t quite sure if he was dreaming or not but he definitely felt a lot more awake now. He hadn’t even met Thor before and now he just randomly picked him up from school? But before he could continue, Thor decided to initiate a conversation.

“How are you on this fine day, young Peter?” Thor smiled at him widely and Peter found himself smiling back involuntarily. There was just something about the tall man that seemed trustworthy and honest - whether it was his godliness or the way he gently poked the front door open with his umbrella, Peter couldn’t tell. He blinked against the sudden sunlight.

“I’m great, actually, but - why did you sign me out of school? Did something happen? How do you even know where my school is? And who I am?” 

The only feasible reason he could think of why Thor would get him from school was a really important mission that Mr Stark, for whatever reason, couldn’t tell him about himself. Peter had to admit that this theory wasn’t very plausible, and that from the looks of it, New York was as peaceful as New York could get.

Thor continued to beam at him as they turned the corner onto a bigger street. “When I last convened with Tony, he spoke very highly of you, young Peter. I decided I had to meet with you myself and get acquainted with my new nephew!” He enthusiastically swung the umbrella around and Peter was momentarily distracted by his worry that he’d take some poor civilian’s eye out. Thor’s words registered a couple of seconds later.

“Um, that sounds gr - wait, nephew?”

Thor clapped him on the back and Peter felt bad for principal Morita. If it weren’t for his Spiderman physique, he was pretty sure he’d be knocked flat on the sidewalk now.

“I will admit I was surprised when I found out the Man of Iron had a son, but now that I have met you, I can see the striking resemblance, especially in your height and intellect!” Peter snorted. Mr Stark would love that comparison. But where did Thor get the idea that Peter was Tony’s son?

“Not that I’m not, uh, totally honoured by all this, Mr Thor, sir, but I’m not actually -” - “Starbucks!” Thor interrupted, pointing his umbrella at a Starbucks corner store. Peter followed his gaze, unsure what to say to that.

“Um, Starbucks? What do you-”

“Coffee is what you Midgardians drink as a replacement for daytime ale, is it not? Come on, young Peter, we shall purchase a coffee and exchange tales of our battles!” 

That did sound kind of awesome, apart from the fact that discussing battles at Starbucks might not be entirely appropriate.

“That’s a great idea, Mr Thor, uhm, but maybe we should just head to the tower? I don’t know if Mr Stark would like the idea of me skipping school to consume caffeine with an Asgardian god.” Actually, Peter was completely certain that Tony wouldn’t like that. “I mean, you’re like, super cool and everything, but -” He still wasn’t quite sure how he ended up talking to an actual god. A god who just started laughing.

“Um, Mr Thor? Sir? Uh… Your majesty?” You never knew with gods. Maybe Thor preferred a formal royal address. “What about Mr Stark? And the tower? And school? And -” Peter trailed behind Thor in the direction of Starbucks. He’d never seen anyone look so completely unimpressed by the prospect of facing Tony’s wrath. Thor just looked like he was having a great day, twirling his umbrella and messing up Peter’s hair.

“I am your Uncle now, young Peter! You may call me Uncle Thor! Or just Thor, if time is pressing.” He entered the Starbucks and immediately drew looks. Whether that was because he was a world-famous Avenger or because he looked like a basketball-star-turned-supermodel, Peter couldn’t tell. He was still trying to process the fact that he was supposed to call the ruler of Asgard, who by now was engrossed in studying the different kinds of flavour shots, ‘Uncle Thor’.

“So, young Peter, tell me - what exactly is a ‘Frappuccino’?”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to alert me of them though so I can correct them! :)  
> Also, find me on tumblr at @sapphirestark! :)


End file.
